creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Banningk1979
Welcome to my Talk Page. If you need help with anything, have any specific questions or would like a review/critique of a story, please feel free to leave me a message here. Make sure to sign your post so I can write you back. Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 New Story I'd love to get some feedback on a new story if you have time. The Lonely Stars Thanks! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 19:41, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Appreciate the awesome review! A Story! Hi Banning. Pushed out a short one for Natalo's blog challenge. Walk-In if you'd like to read it.--GarbageFactory (talk) 13:01, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Check out my blog Hey there, I uploaded a new contest blog a few days ago but it hasn't received much traffic, if you could head over when you make the time that would be great! http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Koromo/Koromo%27s_Mythology_Contest I have a very good mythology to assign you should you participate, I think you will work with it well. --High and low they will all fall, by the Sword of Heaven's Horde (talk) 15:10, March 18, 2015 (UTC) New Pasta I have just completed a story for Koromo's mythology challenge: Sons of Odin. I do not believe it will disappoint. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:31, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Banning, I have just written a new Creepypasta for today, would you be kind as to have a look: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Cisum:_An_Angel_to_Kill_For LawEnforcementCombustion (talk) 16:33, April 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Tobit Story Unfortunately I'm swamped with work till the 10th of April. I will check your story out the week after that. MrDupin (talk) 18:56, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Awesome my friend. I will definitely be giving it a read. I've really enjoyed all the Tobit stories so far (wish Love and Hot Chocolate would've won last month). Hope all is well! Jay Ten (talk) 19:30, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: New Tobit Story I'm still trying to balance reading the first one, writing, reading, and reviewing. So don't be surprised if it takes me a while. --Welcome One And All! 18:46, April 14, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords RE: Review I'm a little busy these days, so a review will take a while. MrDupin (talk) 18:52, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sisters of Tobit I'm going to read/review it on the weekend, since it's a long story and I'd like to take the time to write a well thought out review. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:36, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sisters of Tobit have arrived I just read your latest story, "Tobit: The Grim Sorority of Tabitha Shaw". I know this is different, but could I leave my comments here instead of in the comments section of the actual pasta? I'm asking because another reviewer left a comment that I feel gives a false and misleading impression of what my religion teaches, and I feel that if I leave a comment there, I'll be tempted to say something which might be misinterpreted as being hostile and thus may escalate. Raidra (talk) 16:39, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks a million! I thought it was funny how the title of the first part played on the title of "For Love and Hot Chocolate". Then holy cow, did it get disturbing! ~covers face with blanket~ The description of the girl's background was absolutely chilling. It was disturbing at the beginning, and then finding out that she was only nine kicked it up a notch, a taste of the horror that was to come. What's sad is that there are people like that it real life. Come to think of it, isn't that why Dateline (a prime-time news show on NBC) is now vaguely promoting itself as a horror show? I'm not kidding. For a few months now they've used the slogan, "Don't watch it alone!" Yikes! :It was interesting to see the contrast between the two Sisters, both in their personalities and the circumstances behind their recruitment into the Sisterhood. One was a psychotic looking for a reason to kill; the other was a victim looking for a chance to escape death. This was another well-crafted horror story! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be having lunch (and trying not to think about certain things from the story as I eat). Raidra (talk) 17:27, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :Here something else I thought after lunch yesterday. I'm sure that it both cases the Sisters were mourned when they disappeared. In one case it was, "One of those monsters must have killed her! She was such a good agent!" and in the other it was, "Some monster kidnapped our baby! She was such a good girl!" In each case they would have been half-right, but for different reasons. Also, I should note that while I was horrified first by the underage thrill-killer, it doesn't make what the drug lord and his minions wanted to do any less horrifying. Things like that also happen in real life. I feel you could write very effective non-Tobit/non-supernatural pastas related to real-life horrors. Raidra (talk) 16:25, April 17, 2015 (UTC) I just wanted to let you know that I am interested in reviewing those other two stories. I haven't been feeling well lately, so I'll get to them when I'm up to it. Raidra (talk) 13:00, May 14, 2015 (UTC) New Story If you have the time, I'd appreciate a look! A Figure in the Fog Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 18:17, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Tobit Feedback I've read both of the chapters I was behind on, and left some comments. I'll just give you a brief summation of them here: The story is awesome. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 21:18, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Tobit Which story would you say best starts off your Tobit series - The Demon of Tobit Delphia or For Love and Hot Chocolate? I was just curious for future reference when mentioning them. I know The Demon was written first, but it was a long time before FLaHC and wasn't sure which one you felt was the first as far as the series goes. I could probably tell if I read them again, but at the moment I'm unsure. Also, I apologize for not getting to your newest installment yet: I plan on reading it soon. Thanks. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 16:54, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the speedy reply and for the congrats. I thought that was the case, but I wanted to be sure. I totally understand about needing to let your batteries recharge, and I think it's a good idea to do that fairly regularly. I actually read your latest installment after I messaged you, and I thoroughly enjoyed it. I look forward to the next piece. Jay Ten (talk) 18:40, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Hello, good buddy If you get a chance would you take a look at this tender and heart warming coming of age story? The Gym Teacher I think it is easily the best thing I have written for the wiki. Thanks, bro. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:13, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Just wanted to let you know you should check the front page. I love the story and hope this brings it and the series some much deserved attention. Thanks for all your hard work and contributions. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 00:55, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :Congratulations! You deserve it man. Also check out Jay, slyly asking about the series a few messages above. (He's a crafty one...) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:05, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::All gratitude goes to a certain someone who proposed your story in the first place. Have a good one, keep up the good work and keep writing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:40, May 1, 2015 (UTC) PotM Nom Hey, I don't know if you saw, but Tobit: The Grim Sorority of Tabitha Shaw was recently nominated for Pasta of the Month. Unfortunately, I've had to remove the nomination, as another story in the Tobit series is currently spotlighted, and having Tobit on the front row for two months in a row seems a little excessive. If it's any consolation, we will be automatically nominating it for PotM next month, so it will still have an opportunity to be PotM winner, but not this month. Apologies, | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:02, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Great Stories Thank you for the kind words. I am delighted to know that someone enjoyed all of my stories :) I don't know if you've noticed or not, but my comma usage is garbage, so it makes it really hard for me to write. I've two more that don't have articles, but are sitting in the Writer's Workshop if you are interested. One is called The Hissing http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:455898 and another is named Closet Monster http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:457579 (it's my longest). Feel free to leave reviews/feedback for them. I'd like a little bit more before I roll them out, though I'm planning on releasing Closet Monster tomorrow. I'm working on another story called Gumjaw at the moment. I've got one more idea in my head after Gumjaw is finished and then I don't what I'll write (hopefully I get struck with a few more). I read through Secret Bar and Tobit: The Bleeding Sky. Both were highly original and I liked them both, but Tobit was my favorite of the two. The characters in Tobit were more memorable and fleshed out. I also love alternate history XD Secret Bar was great too, I telling the guy to choose "up", but of course he didn't. I was reminded of a level in Hitman: Blood Money, there's a level where you have to kill someone in two sets of bars; one is Hell themed and one is Heaven themed. I was wondering what the reading order for Tobit was? I don't want to skip around on accident. I'll give the others you recommended a read some time soon. Thanks again for the kind message! Doom Vroom (talk) 05:33, May 9, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks, will do. I'll try to leave some useful feedback too (I couldn't think of anything useful to say for the two I read). Doom Vroom (talk) 06:48, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :: I finished reading what was out of the Tobit series last night. I really enjoyed them all and I like how you made Lance a tragic character. I really like how things are coming to a head and I can't wait to see the confrontation. I get the feeling that Tobit will be quite interesting and different from what we (readers) know if we ever get to see Tobit. I saw that because Tobit seems to have and value honor which is odd for something that is allegedly evil to have, but I suppose that gods are beyond concepts such as good and evil. ::I'll keep an eye out for your next work! I've also released two pastas that you might not have seen: The Hissing and Gumjaw. I just thought I'd bring those up in case you were interested, don't feel pressured to read them if you don't want to. Doom Vroom (talk) 22:00, May 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, that was quick XD Doom Vroom (talk) 22:31, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey Bann! Hey Bann! Can you review my micro-pasta You Were Paranoid in the WW? It would really help. Thanks! I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 22:39, May 9, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :Caloing it off. I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 22:42, May 9, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords ::Yes, I do. Emp pointed out that it was basically a shorter version of a pasta called The Thump. I hadn't heard of it, but I skimmed it and it was too similar. What's your option on it, though? I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 23:35, May 9, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Revised I revised it, and am hoping for a review! I took your advice, also. Here's the link. Thanks Ban. And also, have you ever been in a contest? It's fine if it's not your thing, but I have permission to host an offical Fairy Tale Contest! If you don't want to participate, that's fine, but you could probably give me some tips, though. Thanks Ban! I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 23:57, May 9, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :Thanks! I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 00:39, May 10, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords ::Fixed everything, I think it's ready to post, but do you? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:459071. Thanks! I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 00:50, May 10, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Subject I put up your subject on this blog. Good luck! I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 17:07, May 10, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :Good Luck! I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 01:43, May 11, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Contest Just wanted to let you know why I removed the Contests category from your story. We're not categorizing them yet and are just going to make categories as they become necessary, depending on how big each contest gets. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 01:35, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Review Request On Sequel Chapter to The Last Day of October I really would like very much a review on this story since I'm hoping to get it on the main wiki so I can start on the next chapter > The Last Day of October--Bookstore Horror --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 21:37, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Really appreciate it. Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 21:41, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Thank you again. I'll go check out that review. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 22:00, May 12, 2015 (UTC) RE Glad to be back. My scheduling at school has been twelve hours a day, but it's finally balancing out enough to have some creative time off. I'll check out all of your stories because I've been slacking. I already know they'll be amazing as always GreyOwl (talk) 00:34, May 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: Fairy Tale Challenge Rumpelstiltskin a big hit? I guess so. I'm not exactly proud of that deeply disturbing story, though I do think it does have some literary merit. When CrazyWords posted it as an example on his blog I told him to take it down. That should not be an example in a contest. Anyway, I read your story and left a comment. Good job. I just put mine up: Nightingale, I'd love to hear what you think. I even discuss your hometown! This one actually cost me money, because I ended up joining the Humboldt Historical Society for a $35.00 fee. It was worth it. My wife and I had a blast cruising around Eureka doing research. Lots and lots of stuff in this story is true. Fun, fun, fun. Talk to you later, buddy! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:32, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Tobbit Stories Can you list them for me in chronological order? Thanks, bud. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:52, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey! I just posted my story called 'The balance' It's in the writers workshop right now. hope you like it! Insanity866 (talk) 13:22, May 16, 2015 (UTC)Insanity866 RE: Tobbit Thanks for telling me, I'll read it when I get a chance. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 23:24, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Latest tobit story I'm reading it right now. Thanks for the heads-up. SoPretentiousTalk· 00:42, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Re New Tobbit Story Whodi, mon cher. My, you are prolific. It's quite impressive, the body of work you are churning out. I hope it gets picked up by a publishing house one day; it deserves it. I'm fixin to get to your story but it might take me a while. Summer is the busiest time of the year for me. We run a little nursery and grow produce for the farmers market so I'm swamped, putting in twelve to thirteen hour days at the moment (but, boy am I tan, and feeling strong again! Goodbye winter fat--I'm kinda like a bear). I also want to start from the beginning, so don't be surprised if you get a review of one of your earlier stories first. Awrite den, laissez les bons temps rouler! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:21, May 18, 2015 (UTC) RE:Tobit Series I'm looking forward to reading your latest story. I'm trying to start from the very beginning though so it might be a while before you see my review. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 04:35, May 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Tobit Review I'm a bit pressed for time at the moment, so I won't be able to read/review it until the end of the month. But I got a good feeling about this... MrDupin (talk) 06:09, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: When/if I finish the rest of the Tobit installments (I have only read three so far) I certainly will take a look at it. R*I*S*I*N*G*F*U*S*I*O*N 21:43, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Contest Everything about your contest sounds good, but a couple things need to be addressed. First thing is that Emp is having a contest starting Monday and lasting for one month, so we think it would probably be best for both contests if you wait a couple weeks before starting yours (this would be the 8th of June). You can start it any time after that as long as it's within a week or two. We will spotlight or nominate the pasta IF the winner is of proper quality, which I'm sure you're in agreement with (be sure to clarify this to hopefully make people work harder). The winner can not be a NSFW, so therefore you can either refuse acceptance of NSFW stories, or you'll have to judge them separately (I would just say NO NSFW). I'm sure you're aware we don't allow NSFW stories on the front page. As long as the stories aren't way over the top with gore and sex, everything should be fine. If any of the stipulations above cause any issues for you or if you have any questions, feel free to message me so we can have further discussion. Good luck with the contest. Jay Ten (talk) 23:01, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey Banning I love your pastas! Hello Banning I'm Darion I just discoverd this wiki on Monday. I just wanted to say that I love your Tobit series! I have read three of the stories in the series, so far and loved them all. Upon searching the wiki for more of your stories in the series; I figured out that there were a bunch more. My queston is; do you have a set order that your storys take place in? I'm just wondering as I would love to enjoy your series in the order you intended them to be read in. Anyway I love your pastas! Keep up the great work! PS. Sorry about any misspelled words and/or grammer mistakes in this post. - Darion (Darion Cousland (talk) 17:58, May 22, 2015 (UTC)) I put out a few new stories recently I remember a long time ago when you read my first two pastas, but you have never read these (I'm guessing). Caffeine My First House I look forward to hearing what you think of them. « tentious» 08:31, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Permission I was wondering if it was okay to use the "My YouTube Readings" section of your profile as a template of sorts for mine. When I was wording a section of my User Page it came up being similar to yours despite my efforts to change up the wording and make it completely different. I was wondering if you are okay with this or not: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Doom_Vroom#YouTube_Narration If not, let me know and I'll remove it or you can remove it. Doom Vroom (talk) 22:35, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :I meant the text, not the coding XD I felt like I was pretty close to plagiarizing you with that section of my profile. But, thank you! Doom Vroom (talk) 23:19, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Request For Critique The Last Day of October--Bookstore Horror, new add I would very much like some advice on this new addition. Mostly whether or not it adds enough scariness to the work already written --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 06:16, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Theory of Two I did read "Theory of Two," and posted a bit of a review. Sorry it took so long, but I've been somewhat busy lately. But yeah, I did comment (positively, of course. Wait, was that a spoiler of the comment? Whatever). The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 13:52, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Pasta query Hi Banning. This pasta has been M4R AND 'Delete Now'. Both at the same time. :/ It seems like an admin/member of staff has not checked up on it for hours. Thought it'd be better to inform a member of staff than do nothing. Cheers [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 17:22, May 28, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Ref: that pasta Alright. That's great. Also, I'd like to ask what Rollbackers/Showcase moderators do exactly. They seem to do a lot of work around here, but don't have some rights that admins have i.e. deleting pastas. I'm interested for future reference; maybe if I wanted a promotion one day or something. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 17:31, May 28, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 :Alright, thanks! :[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 18:27, May 28, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Oh and by the way... Do rollbacks have to get their signatures changed to green? Just curious [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 20:49, May 28, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Hi, I'm happy to know that you enjoyed my review, and all I can say is that it really was my pleasure. I sincerely appreciate that you'll let me know when your next installment of Tobit is up. Cheers! NicaKnight (talk) 21:55, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Pester Hello! I tried my hand at poetry and was told that it wasn't very good, I was wondering if you could look it over and give me some additional advice. I don't understand poetry all that well, so this is very new and foreign to me. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:466005 [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 00:50, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Congrats on making creepypasta of the month! Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 10:32, May 30, 2015 (UTC) admin No surprise really, but congratz on becoming admin. « tentious» 17:35, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Congrats on the well-deserved promotion, feel free to message me if you have any questions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:36, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :Likewise, congrats. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:37, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Congratulations Banning, I'm sure you'll do a great job. MrDupin (talk) 18:01, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm Glad to see you get an admin position! I know you'll do a good job :) Although I must admit that it is weird seeing your name in orange instead of the green that I am accustomed to XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 19:09, May 30, 2015 (UTC)